


The bonds we gain.

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Mind Sex, Minor Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, minor body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old soldiers, united in cause and duty, come to learn their feelings for each other go beyond mutual respect and platonic interest. And species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bonds we gain.

The room was filled with a chorus of sounds, a assortment of music of different genres. The tones of conversations randomly mixed with each other and one occasional made louder than the rest. The faint noise of glasses and mugs being clinked together or slammed on countertops and tables, of drinks being emptied and filled and then re-emptied and then refilled once again.

 

And situated high, above the bar, the countertops, the patrons and most everything else was a very large screen, displaying various snippets of news, entertainment and other details of varying pointlessness only slightly louder than the rest of the cacophony.

 

But she didn't care. She enjoyed it all, over-stimulating in a peacefully numbing manner. It pleasantly dulled her senses so she could be left to think. The business was like a blanket, insulating her in its own peculiar way from the world around her. Her in this place, she was just another patron amongst dozens and dozens more. She could turn invisible almost, be like a ghost, and fade into the background to savor all the commotion and just think. What words she heard next made all that come to a stop.

 

"This is Chillwind broadcasting with important breaking news!"

The whole bar hushed slightly, the music dulled just enough to let the screen be heard, while most patrons save for a drunker few kept quiet.

 

"The Bastard of Hyperion, Handsome Jack is dead! I repeat, the scourge of Pandora himself, THE Handsome Jack is at long last finally Dead! More news forthcoming as we receive it!”

 

For a brief moment the bar remained utterly silent, even the drunks kept their mouths shut. Everyone, herself included, just sat and glanced at the screen.

 

And just as suddenly everyone exploded in a fury of celebration, screaming and cheering, hugging and kissing friends and strangers alike. Patrons downed booze at bigger rates than before and cheers at Jack's death and curses at his name were made.

 

But for her, she felt like her heart had been ripped out. She wasn't upset by the news, part of her felt a sweet twinge of joy at Jack's death. Good riddance to the evil bastard she felt. Yet still, there was a bittersweet sense to the news. How many people had died to kill him? How many towns and settlements had he razed and destroyed between his coming to Pandora and now? How much suffering and misery had that one man caused, how many innocent people tortured and killed just for being in his way? How many decent folks, just trying to survive best they could, had he lumped in with the genuine monsters on this world?

 

She wondered then, how much could have been prevented. How much suffering and death could have been stopped had only someone killed him before he became a threat?

 

She wasn't that person. She was just some beaten old relic, who had done terrible deeds in her past all for nothing. In that moment, sipping on her glass, she felt she didn't deserve to enjoy this victory. It wasn't hers. Let everyone else in the bar enjoy it; let them feel at long last, free from evil. She would keep to herself and reflect instead.

 

And that she did, hunched in some corner booth, all to herself, with her only friend the small glass of some amber colored liquid, down to half by then. She guarded herself, not for fear of attack, or to appear intimidating, but simply just to help calm her nerves. She felt in a sense there was no logical reason for any of this. She wasn't hated by anyone in the bar or the town it was located in, quite the opposite in fact. She was a well liked, admired, and respected figure. People bought her drinks, even when she said they didn't need to. Offered her hello's and words of kindness out of more than simple politeness. Yet she still felt she deserved the hate she gave herself and not the love they offered her.

 

Her head was cast down, giving the glass a vaguely miserable look before picking it up and sipping more down. It was methodical, precise, and deliberate. She would think of something terrible, some memory that haunted her, or some self pitying or self hating idea and then like clockwork sip the same amount, before putting it back down again. And like clockwork, once she had finished it, the waitress would offer her another and then place it down after her approving nod.

 

"You doing okay Tina?" The waitress asked in a tone she'd give an old friend. She was a vaguely middle aged looking women with curly bright auburn hair tied in a loose bun with a lone streak drooping down the left side of her flushed tanned face. Slightly thick in build though the sort gained more from a laborious than a seditary lifestyle. It reminded 'Tina' of herself when she was younger.

 

 

"I'm alright Moira." Tina responded. It was a lie; her "real" name was not Tina. She knew she wasn't alright. But because the waitress had asked "Tina" and not the real her, she felt the lie come easy. 'Tina' was alright. 'Tina' was also respected, and loved, and most of all a hero to these people. Who 'she' really was, was nothing more than a miserable failure and a bastard. That was what she told herself, and as she reached to grab for the amber filled glass, that was what she thought of herself once again.

 

The waitress remained standing, a sullen look on her face. She seemed to be reading 'Tina's' mood.

 

"Hey, if you're not feeling okay, you can tell me. Heck, you can tell any of us here. We all worry about you at times you know. You seem so down at times."

 

"That's not necessary. But thank you all the same." 'Tina' replied. Moira furled her lip, and gave out a light sigh.

 

"Well, if you say so. But please love, take care of yourself. Goodness knows this town would fall apart if it wasn't for you half the damn time."

 

'Tina' gave her an incredulous look, before sipping more booze down.

 

"I'm not that important. I'm just one person, and besides everyone helps around here. Not just me."

 

Moira's face returned a friendly smirk and she folded her arms.

 

"Yeah but you do more than most people. You help us and for nothing in return. On this shithole of a planet, that's rare."

 

'Tina' took another sip of her drink, this time with a bit more of a kick. Shaking her head, she gave it a look. It was stronger than she'd expected.

 

"Look, Moira. I appreciate your words. But really, I'm not anything special. Trust me. I-"

 

'Tina' cast her gaze downwards, memories flooding her thoughts. The sound of soldiers dying, guns being fired, the screams and death rattles of those she killed and got killed. The roar of a ancient chained monster. And the final biting words of that vile man from Hyperion. He was excited then, childish even, with that wicked grin on his face, that thin gaze in his eyes that promised malevolence. And then that singular word he uttered that said all of it was just a game to him. But most bitter of all, the thought of a young woman, saying "I hate you."

 

'Tina' felt herself being shaken, casting her eyes back up, she noticed that it was Moira, who looked concerned.

 

"You alright? You sort went someplace else for a bit."

 

She had lost herself to her memories again. She felt her face turn cold and wished to be drunker then.

 

"Yeah-" 'Tina' responded half heartedly.

 

"Yeah I'm... Mostly okay. Okay enough. Let's leave it there."

 

"Flashbacks?" Moira asked. 'Tina' remained silent and shamefully cast her eyes downward.

 

"Sorry. I shouldn't pry. Not my business. You want me to stop with the drinks?"

 

"No... Maybe... Let's keep it at maybe for now." 'Tina' Replied weakly. She felt sick to her stomach and it wasn't from the booze. Her eye's felt heavy and moist. Moira offered her a comforting look and bent over to whisper.

 

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask, okay? Lots of guys and gals here have experience with this sort of thing. They can help you if you want. Just ask for it k'?"

 

"I'll think about it." 'Tina' said back.

 

Soon Moira left her once more in her solitude, offering a silent but reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading off to other patrons. Like clockwork, 'Tina' drank down the booze, this time with more feverish gulps, as if drowning herself with it would solve all her problems, though she knew ultimately it wouldn't. She felt that warm numbness creep up her spine and soon eek out to the rest of her body. Faintly slamming her glass on the table, she looked around her.

 

 

 

Truth was there was a thing bothering her, though it wasn’t what Moira suspected. ‘Tina’ was used to dealing with those sort of issues, and she wasn’t the sort to shy away from getting help for them either. It was an altogether different sort of personal problem that bothered her.

 

 

Moira returned, gave her another drink, offered her more words of comfort, and then left once again. Shortly after a familiar face walked past her booth, and then after giving her a quick glance, moved to sit next to her. He was dressed in an old Dahl uniform, worn and ripped in places but otherwise in decent and working condition. His face had a trimmed yet full beard and mustache fixed on him with a smattering of freckles peppering his pale white face. On his head was a shoddy military styled haircut with various slivers of silver popping out a otherwise dark chocolate brown set of hair.

 

"Tina!! Ohhh man can you believe it? That asshole is fucking dead at last! Good fucking riddance." The man said warmly, offering her a beaming smile.

 

"Hello Gerald." 'Tina' said stoically.

 

Gerald's smile faded and he looked concerned.

 

"You okay? I figured you of all people would be happy at this shit."

 

"Oh I’m glad he’s dead. It's just... Ehh. Complicated."

 

"Try me." He said, placing a arm around her shoulder and giving Moira a look to get a drink ready.

 

"I don't wanna talk about it. It’s personal."

 

Gerald nodded, understanding then and there not to pry any further, though letting her know if she wanted or needed, he’d be there to help. Sitting down, he motioned for Moira to grab him a drink.

 

‘Tina’ looked at Gerald painfully. He was a good man she thought. A decent sort, somewhat rough around the edges admittedly but a good person overall. She wanted to tell him what was bothering her, he would understand, he would be supportive. She didn’t even need to tell him everything. But as she thought about it, the desire faded then and there and it made her grumble. She wasn’t like this, so weak of nerve. She was so usually confident with such things. Yet this weakness and her inability to deal with it just made her all the more miserable.

 

'Tina' glanced at her drink, wanting to take more and pass out. It would be easier, she felt. Just let herself go and wash away, escape into that dreamless sleep again, just like so many nights. As she did, she caught out of the edge of her vision a new guest standing nearby. It was a tall woman, taller than her even, by only a couple inches. Thin and slender in build, with long straight red hair, a thin pointed nose, and a thin bright red comforting smile on her pale face. Dressed in a simple grey wool patchy longcoat and winter boots, she seemed oddly plain dressed for the environment. Not even a pistol on sight of her. 'Tina' didn't recognize her immediately, giving her a quizzical look at first.

 

"Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked. She had a deep low raspy like voice that didn't match her looks, yet it sounded soothing and familiar to Tina's ears.

 

"Don't think I've seen you before." Gerald said. "Who are you?"

 

"Susan." The woman answered.

 

'Tina's eyes opened wide, part of her feeling like she knew this woman, her voice, name, looks, it all screamed at her that she knew who she was, yet her identity stretched just out of reach. There was something so familiar about her, almost like she was some old friend. Yet there was something just barely off that befuddled her memory. Giving her a broken look, she felt ashamed to be seen in such a condition. Yet Susan merely gazed at her warmly, more so even, her eyes offering sympathy and acceptance, and to Tina's own, something more than friendship.

 

"Nice to meet you Susan!" Gerald said excitedly, offering his free hand to her, Susan took it and gave it a light shake, shaking his hand as he pulled away.

 

"Damn that's some grip on you." He said.

 

"My apologies. Sometimes don't know my own strength." Susan said.

 

"Nah it's alright. My hands are getting old anyway, just like the rest of me. So you a friend of Tina?" He said, gesturing to her. Tina said nothing and continued to stare off into nowhere.

 

"Yes. A close friend, very close you could say even. I wanted to pay her a visit of sorts. Catch up on old times, send word from friends and such. But enough about me. Tina, as you were?" Susan added an extra emphasis to the name, as if it meant something special.

 

'Tina' didn't know what to say then, Was this woman really her, that old friend of hers? That special companion that had fought beside her years ago. She couldn’t have been, and if so, why was she of all people here, ‘Tina’ didn't know. Had it something to do with Jack? It had to be. It couldn't have been purely to just check up on her, though the thought felt welcoming even if she felt it undeserved.

 

"Tina. You about to say something? You look like the skag has your tongue." Gerald asked. He brought a drink up to his lips and took a sip, hissing in pleasure afterwards. Tina gave Susan a pained look, not sure what, if anything to say, or think. Susan moved a hand to Tina's, letting it rest gently while nodding. She looked sad and understanding at the same time. It felt nice to 'Tina', as if it helped wash away her fears, and give her just that little extra resolve. She felt her body warm a bit.

 

 Giving her own drink one last sip, she inhaled deeply and spat out what ailed her.

 

  “I… I’m a terrible mother. I used to work for Dahl, back when they ran Pandora. I was a officer in their fleet. I… I had. I missed watching my daughter grow up. I wasn’t around as often as I wished. I admit I did it to help give her a good life, but… When the crackening happened, I was stranded on Elpis. But even after that wasn’t an issue, even when I could have left, I stayed on Pandora… To. To fight Jack. I didn’t need to. I could have let someone else do it. I could have called it quits and finally gone home. But instead I stayed here to try and stop him. As if that did anything in the end.” She said. Huffing, she continued.

 

“All that effort, trying to keep him from getting to that vault. Trying to keep him from doing god knows what. And all for nothing. He still opened the damn thing. I got my men killed, sacrificed my relationship with my daughter, all to stop Jack. To protect her. And it didn’t even matter in the end. Jack still won. And someone else killed him anyway.” She said, shaking all the while.

 

Susan patted ‘Tina’ on her back. Then began to rub it softly.

 

“Tina...” Gerald said. “Hey, listen. I understand, that’s all pretty big. But, listen you’re not a terrible mother. You did what you thought was right okay.”

 

“He’s right. You did what you had to. Stop blaming yourself love. You’re a good person. One of the best, one of the strongest I’ve ever met. Besides, you were stranded. You had no choice.” Susan said.

 

 “But… It’s not just that. I… I could have left. I could have let someone else do it.”

 

“You did it because no one else could have done it.” Susan said.

 

“But I could have been there for her. I could have been the mother she deserved.”

 

“Sometimes we have to do hard things for those we love. You were still being a mother to her.” Susan whispered to her.

 

_“I hurt people though.I killed people. Lots of them. And I justified it by saying it was for her. What sort of coward does that?”_ Tina thought.

 

_“He would have hurt far more if you hadn’t acted at all. And how many did he anyway. You did what was right. Hard as it was.”_ Susan’s voice spoke to her.

 

_“I got my men killed though… I got so many people killed and would have gotten more if I had succeeded. I missed being there for my daughter, and all for nothing.”_

 

_“They knew the risks. And they accepted them. They respected and admired you. Even to the very end, they all had nothing but respect for you. As do I. As does she. She loves you, you know.”_

 

_“How-? How can she?”_

 

_“She knows. She got your message. And I told her everything else to fill in the gaps. She understands. She forgives and loves you.”_

 

_“… She does?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

'Tina' stayed silent, and decided to lean into Susan, letting herself enjoy the woman's company.

 

“You okay Tina?” Gerald asked. ‘Tina’ merely smiled weakly and nodded a silent yes.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an awkward, silent eternity, Susan grabbed hold of her and moved to pick her up.

 

"Come on old friend. Let's get you home." She said. 'Tina' didn't fight her.

 

Gerald gave his goodbye's, offering any help he could, while Moira made mention to check up on Tina in the morning. Most of the bar that wasn't busy or distracted said a few words here or there, most merely giving a short word of concern followed by a goodbye. Once the pair left, they made their way out of the bar and to 'Tina's' place, the woman in question made no mention of which house was hers let alone where, yet this other woman, who seemed so familiar in some odd way she felt she should know, knew where to go. Too tired mentally from her half way confession, and from the drunkenness, she stayed quiet. So did her friend.

 

 

When they made it inside, Susan brought 'Tina' to her bed and sat her down gently, then locked the door behind them and returned back to her. She checked over Tina, feeling her head, her cheeks, then began to help remove Tina's coat and shoes.

 

 

"So..." Susan said suddenly, unbuttoning an upper layer winter vest. Her voice was playful. "Tina? is it? Odd name. Though now that I think of your real one, it seems not too out of place. Tungsteena. Tina. How amusing. Do you have a alternate last name as well? Zarpedon seems harder to abbreviate."

 

Zarpedon's eye's narrowed. Her body tensed and she swallowed down to clear her throat. Uncertain what to say, or even if she was in danger; she decided to cut to the chase.

 

"I feel like I should know you. I’m certain I do even. But… You couldn’t be her."

 

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I was an old friend. Though I admit I certainly look different than I used to." Susan laughed faintly. Zarpedon merely looked at her with a confused look, her head titled a bit to the side, one eye brow cocked upwards.

 

Susan pulled off the rest of Zarpedon's upper clothes, till only a simply olive drab military tee remained. She smiled as she did so.

 

Then, standing upright, she backed away. Suddenly, the air around her began to vibrate, her form shifted like an image turning to static, a faint woosh noise was made, and then in an instant the previously human woman was gone. Replaced by a giant alien, an Eridian, and one that Zarpedon knew well. Her jaw dropped and she blinked in silence, it was the watcher, her ally and friend in their fight against Jack.

 

"What the-. How? " Zarpedon muttered before the watcher shifted back into her human form.

 

"Did I accomplish this?" The watcher said, raising her arms up to present herself, sounding amused.

 

"My dear, I have access to a vast volume of impressive powers and abilities, and not counting even that, my race has some advanced technology at its disposal as well."

 

Zarpedon began to stand, before the booze got the better of her and made her fall back to the bed. She righted herself and spoke.

 

"So what is this then? A bio-organic puppet? Psychic projection? Cloaking device?"

 

“Well basically I use telepathically controlled nanomachines to create a bio-organic fully accurate and real human body that I store my consciousness within while dissipating my real form into thin air. To put it simply.”

 

Zarpedon stared blankly before answering in turn.

 

"Putting it simply..." She repeated, with a hint of amusment.

“Though, that is still pretty damn amazing.” She leaned into the watcher, faintly excited.

 

"So uhhh. How accurate is it? And why the need for something this spot on?"

 

"Why do you ask? Is there perhaps more than scientific curiosity involved?" The watcher responded, Zarpedon blushed a deep crimson.

 

"It's perfectly anatomically accurate, if that's what you were curious about. Down to the last cell, and how they operate even! Though it comes with certain additional properties no human has I admit."

 

"As for why, your race is not the first mine has had need to seek help from. Sometimes you need to have a more through look at a people to know if they might assist. And sometimes appearing as something familiar to them can help facilitate a good first impression."

 

"So I'm going to assume you had a good reason, buy why didn't you use it when we first met? Is this the first time you've ever used it even?" Zarpedon asked. The watcher leaned close to her.

 

"Because as you of all people know my dear, sometimes you don't always have the resources you want or need. Not every vault has a guardian like me to monitor it. Additionally I can't be everywhere at once and even with my prescience abilities, I'm not always able to affect the future. And it's not a perfectly accurate system either. As for why I didn't until now, well I hadn't had time to study it." The watcher brought her face close to Zarpedon, close enough she could feel the Watcher's breath on her skin. She held a coy look on her face, and a certain gleam in her eyes that suggested more than a platonic interest. Zarpedon swallowed and felt her face turn hot, some part of her wanting her assumption to be correct.

 

"Plus. I had other reasons, a special one. Though..." The watcher pulled herself from Zarpedon, and gazed to the side, a uncertain look on her face. She turned back to her, and furled the corner of her mouth.

 

"Though what?" Zarpedon asked.

 

"Though I am uncertain if it's uncalled of me to admit it. Or if my feelings are off."

 

"Just tell me. I can take it." Zarpedon placed her hand on the watcher's shoulder. "I can take a lot."

 

"Oh I know you can dear." She stared back at her. "I wasn't lying nor exaggerating when I said you're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and I've met a fair number of them. More than I could even remember. Yet no one, not one soul ever gave as much effort to guard the vault as you did. Not as much duty, nor as much sacrifice. That's why I came to you first. Because I could see there was something special in you. Though in retrospect I think I was more right than I realized. I've worked with many species and cultures, tasking them all to aid me, and honestly... Odd as this might sound-"  The watcher stared right at Zarpedon's eyes, that pretty shade of dark brown with the very faint hint of eridium purple. Zarpedon gazed back, finally gaining a good look at her friend's own. They were fuchsia colored, pretty, almost mesmerizingly so, she felt herself drawn to them. Her body felt hot and light.

 

"I think you're perhaps the only person I've ever felt a kinship towards." The watcher said.

 

"Kinship?"

 

"Perhaps that's not the right word for it. But, I've never felt closer to anyone but you. Not in all these long years of life. No one else ever understood exactly what was at stake, no one else ever really put so much of themselves into it. I respected you for it. Greatly. I admired your sense of duty, your mental and physical prowess, your leadership skills. Your sense of sacrifice.”

“Had you been one of my own kind this would be so much easier to understand. The bond we could have shared, it would have been beautiful. But. And this, perhaps a first in my entire long life, I think I'm actually at a loss for words to describe..." The watcher brought both hands to Zarpedon's shoulders. Gazing once more into her eyes, this time however with a deep longing, almost sad looking.

 

"I think, for a lack of better words. I might... Perhaps love you."

 

Neither woman responded. Only a scant minute or two passed, yet it felt longer, achingly longer. Finally, Zarpedon broke the silence.

 

"Love me? Is that? How? Well that is something."

 

"Do you object?" The watcher asked. For a being who could predict the future, she looked so lost to Zarpedon. It looked cute to her. Trying to calm her, she smiled back.

 

"No, it's just that this is rather unexpected. I mean. I'm just one person. And given how old the vaults are, surely I can't be that impressive of an ally. Or a friend, let alone..." She swallowed, and then after a brief pause, spoke again.

 

"And, I'm not sure myself I suppose. This is new to me. I've not been in many relationships before. This is all... Well a bit overwhelming. But, not necessarily unwanted." With those last words, a thin smile began to form on her lips.

 

"Do you really think that much of me?" Zarpedon asked.

 

"That and more." The watcher responded, Zarpedon remained silent, though still happy.

 

"May I ask something of you?" The watcher said.

 

"Of course. Anything."

 

"Would it be too much for me to ask what your feelings towards me are?" She asked apprehensively. Zarpedon's heart went aflutter, she wondered if the Watcher's true form could be this emotive or cute.

 

"Not at all, though only if I can ask you something afterwards."

 

"A fair request."

 

"Alright. As for my feelings, I admit, I've respected you as well. I've always found your people's accomplishments impressive, and even awe inspiring. When you showed me the vault, it awestruck me. As did you. The way you could perform almost magic like feats always amazed me, your own sense of purpose and duty I could relate to. I won't lie, at first I merely had only platonic interests in you. I wanted to help you and your mission. But as you assisted me and my... As you helped, and taught me more of yourself and your people, I felt something grow, from mere respect, to friendship, to camaraderie, and then after Jack nearly killed me and you saved me and nursed me back to health. And then helped me..." She halted her words, feeling old unpleasant memories bubble up before pushing them back down again.

 

"Well, I felt something for you. But I kept it hidden. I felt it wasn't appropriate, I didn't want to ruin whatever it was we had. And to be honest, I wasn't certain if you would even be interested. And I didn't know even if it could work, given the whole alien thing, for both of us. Though, I think the biggest reason was I just didn't think I deserved something that special from anyone at the time. I still don't to be honest. I failed to stop Jack, got all my men killed. And ended up a broken mess. What sort of relationship could I have offered anyone back then?"

 

The watcher gave her a sad pitying look.

 

"But now? I still don't know. I mean, technically I'm still a mess." She gave a short bitter laugh at her words, lifting her arms to present herself in a mocking sort of way.

 

"Well you're a very attractive mess if I may say so. And I feel as if I should know. I've seen quite a few." The watcher chimed in.

 

"Funny. As for your question. I don't know what I feel for you right now exactly, nor what I can even offer you." Zarpedon then took hold of the watcher's hands, offering her a rare smile, one unblemished by bitterness or sorrow.

 

"But I'm willing to find out. And make this work somehow."

 

"That is satisfactory." The watcher spoke up.

 

"Now as for my question." Zarpedon asked, slightly amused.

 

"What?"

 

"You said you were saving this human form for a special occasion. I'm curious, what is it? It can't be purely just for this confession, though if it is I'm certainly flattered."

 

"Ah. About that. Yes, astute as always Colonel. Yes I admit I made this body not just to make this confession extra meaningful. Though that did have a part in it. I must acknowledge that my intentions were... Less than innocent." To Zarpedon's surprise, the watcher blushed.

 

"Innocent? And I wonder what that implies?" She said, cocking a brow while she titled her head.

 

"I had hoped to perhaps consummate our relationship, assuming one came about." Zarpedon's eye's shot open and her mouth beamed wide.

 

"Now someone's prepared. For a person who seemed so uncertain a few minutes ago."

 

"I predicted with total certainty that you would have said yes. Obviously a advanced  and immaculate being such as I, why you'd have to be a fool to say no." The watcher said almost monotone.

 

"Wow and here I was told your prescience wasn't perfectly accurate." Zarpedon said.

 

"It isn't, I have just been lead to believe excessive confidence in one's abilities and gross narcissism are considered attractive traits amongst your kind. Plus I wanted to amuse myself."

 

"Well I won't say it worked, but something certainly has." Zarpedon said, suddenly sliding up to the watcher. She wore a hungry, amorous look on her face and narrowed her eyes. For an alien that was an awkward dork a moment ago, the watcher could be quite the playful charmer. It was a side Zarpedon rarely saw from her companion, and one she wanted more of. Though the watcher put up her hands in defense.

 

"Ah, before we engage in anything, I do have one thing I would like to make known. Technically I chose this form more so out of physical familiarity for your sake, though I do not know exactly everything you find attractive, I would like to inform you at least that we can "interact" with my true form. If you wish. Though be warned I'd be somewhat limited in what I could do."

 

"Tell me." Zarpedon said, clear interest on her face and words. The watcher didn't expect that reaction. To some extent neither did Zarpedon. She always found the eridians fascinating, from at least a intellectual point of view. Her first true introduction to them and her companion turned lover had awed her and awakened something else in her. Then, she didn't quite know what it was, assuming it was just further intellectual curiosity and then a sense of fellowship born of a shared sense of duty. Though now, she wondered if perhaps she had held other intentions back then she hadn't entirely been aware or shameless enough to realize. The watcher continued to speak.

 

"In that form I lack any means to couple with you for lack of better terms. That said I do have one means to physically satisfy you."

 

"I'm listening. With great interest I should add." A thin smile appeared on Zarpedon's face. Now this was what she was waiting for. Little thoughts of what her friend might do filled her head, perverted concepts each competing for attention that only further spurned her lustful mood on. She felt a aching heat between her thighs begin to grow and felt like some perverted teenager again.

 

"Basically, I can use my psychic abilities to stimulate your body to arousal."

 

Zarpedon blinked and stayed silent for but a moment, the gaze she offered to the watcher leaving her uncertain what, if any reaction she'd get to her admission. Zarpedon spoke up, inhaling as if for added affect before talking.

 

"Please tell me more." She said excitedly.  She couldn't quite tell but somehow the Watcher suddenly seemed nervous. The thought made her laugh mentally, the idea that such a powerful, ancient being like this would be so embarrassed by something as simple as sex was almost absurd.

 

"It's... Well perhaps a demonstration is in order?" Lifting a finger, she pointed it at the woman's head, it's tip only a few inches from her.

 

"May I?" The watcher asked, and Zarpedon nodded in approval. Gripping her pants tightly, eager to experience whatever this would be. Her smile soft to put her companion at ease. Her body felt pleasantly comfortable and her breath began to turn faintly shallow.

 

With a faint upwards flick of the edge of her finger, Zarpedon felt a sudden flow of heat pass throughout her body. It started out light at first, originating from her groin and then moving upwards. It pleasantly tingled up her spine, slowly spreading outwards though her body. Crawling up to the base of her neck, the sensation ebbed and caused her to give out a shudder, her fingers trembling afterwards. She felt her body hungry to be touched, aching in some places for it. Her breasts felt sore in a pleasant sort of way, her groin aching for some stimulation, and the rest of her generally feeling lightly horny. The old colonel brought a hand to her breast, cupping herself before pinching its nipple softly through the fabric.

 

Doing so sent a jolt of pleasure further through her body, and caused her to release a stifled grunt. Biting her lower lip, she brought her other hand to her other breast, and played with it as well, teasing and toying with herself. She had never been particularly blessed with an ample chest, but that never stopped her from enjoying what she did have to offer.

 

As her hands began to lower under her shirt, that heady wave the Watcher caused began to rise within her groin. Zarpedon clenched her legs tight and began to pant, her breathe turning shallow. Closing her eyes, she lowered one hand to her cargo pants and dipped beneath the edge. It had been long, too long in fact since she'd enjoyed herself, perhaps even she deserved a little happiness now and then.

 

Right as she did, The watcher lowered her finger and as suddenly as the feeling had come, it ended. Zarpedon halted her ministrations of herself and stared at her companion. Her body feeling only faint remains of its pleasant arousal.

 

"Damn, and I was beginning to enjoy myself. So, that's what it's like?"

 

"A sample of sorts. I can make it more intense if I want."

 

Zarpedon gulped at that response and gave a look that all but dared the watcher to do it. That "little sample" had been fun by itself, but something more, now that she was eager to try, head on even.

 

"You know I'm not one to shy away from a challenge. Especially a fun one."

 

"So I take that as a yes?" The watcher asked, and Zarpedon nodded.

 

Right on command, the watcher flicked her finger up again, the arousing heat returning to Zarpedon, it felt distant though this time, just on the edge of being felt, but far enough that she couldn't get a proper feel for it, like an itch she couldn't place.

 

 

 

 

 

And this itch she had to scratch. Lifting her olive shirt off, exposing her still toned though weathered abdomen and small yet perky breasts, Zarpedon brought her hands back to her chest, and pressing her now stiff teat between her fingers. Playing with and rubbing it, gently pulling on it, biting her lip as she did.

 

Her body wasn’t quite the good looking sight it had been in her younger years; her decades of military experience, scars, eridium exposure, and simple aging had certainly done a number on her. Yet she was still in good shape, even at this age she felt, and looked it. At least to the very few who ever got lucky enough to see her like this.

 

Looking at the watcher, she gave her a coy smile, curious what she thought of things.

 

"Enjoying the show?" She laughed. The watcher gave what looked like a shrug and spoke back.

 

"Oh yes, though I think I'll enjoy this more than you." She chuckled playfully in a way that further inflamed Zarpedon's ego and set off that competitive edge within her.

 

"Oh we'll see about that." She thought.

 

Slowly bringing her hand downwards, she bit her lip enticingly, to further give her one person audience some fun. She gripped her breast and slowly unzipped her pants, drawing out the action, starring at the watcher for any sign, any reaction. Yet none so far. Once more, the lack of a face was proving hard to get a read on. Finally she had free access to more entertaining parts of herself and dipped her fingers beneath the elastic band of her panties and to her waiting cunt.

 

Pressing her fingers against her folds and her clit between them, she began to rub herself, slowly, gently, eager to build up the already faint yet noticeable itch. Yet as she did, nothing happened. She felt no pleasing wave or rush of pleasure, none of that familiar tingle, nothing that she usually should.

 

Pressing her fingers harder and rubbing herself more firmly, she huffed in minor frustration. Curious what was causing this lack of feeling. She should be feeling hot and bothered at least a bit more from even this little fun.

 

"grrrugghghh." She groaned. "Why isn't this working? I'm not that drunk. Hell I've been drunker and still gotten off before..." Zarpedon pressed her nipple and then rubbed her tit more firmly to add to things, yet still nothing, it felt like her body was collectively numb to a point.

 

Then she heard it, that little chuckle from the watcher again. Casting a look her way she creased an eyebrow and titled her head.

 

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

 

"I said I would. And I am it seems. Hmph." That little laugh sound suspicious to her, Zarpedon narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

 

"You're the cause of this. I know you are. That psychic ability of yours."

 

"Yes. I said I can use it to bring you to arousal. And also keep you to a certain point as well."

 

"I have to admit that's impressive. Though annoying given the circumstances."

 

"Oh I don't quite think so, my little love. I think you'll rather enjoy what I can do if you let me control things a bit." The watcher said playfully. As she did, she flicked her finger again and as before a sudden shot of pleasure rushed throughout Zarpedon's body, causing her to seize up. It spread out from her crotch, her chest, every erogenous zone flared up. She scrunched her toes and balled her fists and gave out a loud moan. It felt almost like climaxing.

 

"FUCK." She yelled.

 

Suddenly it faded again, and was back where it was. Faint, yet still noticeable. She panted and pushed herself off her back. Her heart was racing and her skin felt slightly clammy. Yet she wasn't satisfied. Not remotely.

 

"God damn." She muttered. "You... You can do that?"

 

"Yes. And I'll do more if you let me. But... Only if you give me full control Colonel." The watcher sounded so smug when she spoke, just like when she taunted Jack all those years ago. Zarpedon could almost hear the playful drawn out "nauuughtttty..." all over again. Swallowing, she looked down and then back up at the watcher.

 

"How much control? You won't be like mind controlling me or anything?"

 

"Absolutely not. I would never do anything like that to you, or anything that you didn't agree to or previously want. When I mean full control, I mean full control over... well, this."

 

And then another sudden pulse, this one less intense, it felt heady and caused Zarpedon's nipples to stiffen. She clenched her legs tight, and lowered her head. It was like being fingered and toyed with by another despite the lack of any actual fingers or person. And then as suddenly it stopped.

 

"Your arousal. I can make you feel all sorts of things. I can make you feel like every wonderful little part of you is being stimulated, and I can control how intense the feeling is. But, I wanna make you beg for it Tungsteena. I wanna her you beg for release. It'll make things more fun for us both."

 

Hungry and horny for more. Zarpedon blinked hard at the Watcher, her face a grim look of determination. She never backed down from a challenge, no matter how hard or difficult. And this was no exception. Besides, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to try it.

 

"Do it." She said, nodding in conjunction. Smirking just a bit as well. Despite her looks, she did feel a bit nervous, though only out of unfamiliarity than anything else. Yet she felt more excited than anything else, this had felt wonderful so far. Chuckling, the watcher nodded in acknowledgment.

 

"I knew you'd say that." She said.

 

Lifting her finger faintly once more, Zarpedon felt that familiar lovely tingle rise up the base of her spine again, tickling her nerves as it spread out. She grunted faintly as it flowed out, her breath slowed.

 

It felt odd, indescribable, like a light set of fingers were gently brushing against her cunt, faintly toying with her folds, pressing against her clit, just light enough to get her in the mood but nothing more. Yet all the same, the lack of any actual person of thing touching her made it feel jarring in some peculiar way. Like a phantom sensation, only pleasant and wonderful than horrible and painful. Out of habit, she brought a hand to her aching chest, it too anxious to be touched, it too under the watcher's spell.

 

She felt like both were being massaged by some caring lover, some partner from years ago pressing their lips to her tender chest, faintly licking her nipples, even occasionally sucking and nibbling on them. Memories of an old boyfriend and girlfriend came to the surface, the details blurred slightly by the vaguely overwhelming sensation, remembrances of the intimacy they gave her years ago.

 

Yet that same ghost like sensation remained. This time, joined by the stubborn numbness she encountered before. Zarpedon took her breast into her hand, kneading it, attempting to build more pleasure for herself, yet it remained as it was. Her efforts stifled by the Watcher's masterful psychic toying.

 

"Ah ah ah." the alien tskted. Wagging her finger playfully. "My dear Colonel, did you not forget. I'm the one in control here. You get only what I allow."

 

The watcher giggled a bit. "Though... I did say if you begged for it, I would give you more. And I am a kind and generous person. I would be more than happy to."

 

Zarpedon gritted her teeth. She didn't want to admit it, but this whole experience was getting the better of her. The feeling of being toyed with, fingers pressed against her groin, hands on her chest. and now the faint little feeling of her back and neck being gently caressed. She hated admitting weakness, especially in herself, but this? This was pushing her beyond her mental limits. She wanted it, badly.

 

"Please. More." She said, defeated.

 

"Please, more what?" The watcher replied. Zarpedon gave out a faint squeal and squirmed. Giving the Watcher an intense glare, she blinked and gulped.

 

"Please... More. Of this. I wanna feel. More." She muttered.

 

"Ohhh I'm not sure Colonel. I think I rather like you as is. You do look so appealing when you're all flustered and blushing. That shade of red on your face rather suits you. Why I think I might keep you like this all night." The watcher said.

 

Zarpedon gasped lightly. The feeling of being fingered lightly making her shudder. She shot her eyes wide open, and gripped her pants again, desperate for more stimulation, desperate for release. She wanted to finger herself and play with her chest, she wanted to do and feel a dozen different things yet knew she couldn't. Her legs shaking, she moaned and grunted, trying to calm her mind. She wanted so badly for the watcher to make her climax.

 

"Please. I beg you. This is... This is intense. Please. M-maake..... Damnit." Zarpedon grit her teeth and forced the next words out. Embarrassed at herself. Her legs began to feel weak.

 

"I beg you. Please make me cum." She finally said. Her hand covering her face in embarrassment as she did.

 

"Gladly." Said the watcher, her tone smug.

 

And like that, that same previous rush shot up, this time more intense. coupled with further sensations. It spread out from her spine, rising up to the base of her neck like a electric charge up a cable, then reaching her head, and like a overheated light bulb, it popped, and so did her mind.

 

"oohhhhhhhhhhgaaawwwdddffuuuccckkk." Zarpedon muttered. It felt like a dozen different things were being done to her. Fingers pressing and gliding along every inch of her skin, rubbing and massaging her tense and aching muscles. Her tits being toyed with, sucked on, squeezed and gripped as her nipples were pinched and licked.

 

Her groin felt as if it was being played with in different ways at the same time, she felt as if lips pressed against her entrance and ate her out, tongues hitting every lovely spot, her folds, her clit, pressing and lapping. She felt as if being penetrated and filled and spread in just the right way.

 

Her mind blurred and overwhelmed, she felt as if two lovers, no, more, more than she could keep track of where all taking turns using her, making love and fucking her all at the same time. She felt being double teamed by two pairs of some more handsome looking soldiers who had served under her. Both her cunt and ass being wonderfully filled.

 

She felt herself being held and loved, recollections of some particularly cute junior officer of hers attending to her needs, muttering unknown words of affection and respect as her fingers played and her tongue explored her beloved colonel.

 

Every sensation, every memory was being played out all at once and Zarpedon couldn't handle it. Her mind was being drowned in a wash of pleasure. She lost sight of her surroundings, forgetting where she was. All she knew was that this felt incredible.

 

Little by little that blur, that riding orgasmic heat grew more intense. It was already too much. Her vision was mostly white, some blur periodically interrupted by flashes of past intimacy.

 

Finally, little by little, she felt it overcome her. Her body felt like it had seized up, her mind went utterly blank, and she could almost hear the sound of someone screaming.

 

When her vision slowly restored itself, followed by her other senses, she found herself on her bed, her body aching and exhausted, drenched in sweat, the bed a mess as well. Her pants were also moist as well, her panties and the crotch area dampened by her orgasm.

 

Looking at her surroundings, Zarpedon found the watcher standing right in front of her. Looking unreadable as ever.

 

"Ah so you return to life again. Though this time without my assistance."

 

"Good god." Zarpedon spoke. She was panting. Too weak to rise, she stayed on her back.

 

"Wha? Huh?" She said.

 

"Enjoy yourself?" The watcher asked, sounding so amused with herself.

 

"Yes. Very. But... How long was I out? That was... So intense."

 

"Oh only a minute or two." Suddenly the Watcher's voice shifted, losing the electronic tinny sound it had in her true form. It sounded as it did when she appeared human. Sure enough, the Watcher's form sifted and phased back to her red headed human form. 'Susan' sat gently next to Zarpedon, raising her head and then gently placing it on her lap, calmly petting her forehead afterwards.

 

"You feel better about yourself now love?" the Watcher asked.  

 

"I feel like I just died." Zarpedon responded deadpan.

 

"Yes, I might have gone a bit much near the end there I admit." The watcher said. For the next few moments, neither spoke, both just drinking up the silence and each other's company as Zarpedon rested. Zarpedon just staring at her alien lover, trying to wrap her head around things while the watcher continued to gently pet her. Eventually it was the Watcher who broke the silence.

 

"So, did you like it?" She asked apprehensively.

 

"I'll admit it was intense. But. Yes, I did."

 

"Would you... Like to do it again perhaps? I'll try to go easier on you love."

 

"I would love to. Though don't think for a sec I'll accept anything but the most from you." Zarpedon weakly pointed a finger at the watcher, a determined grin on her face.

 

"I broke no complacency as an officer, even in the bedroom."

 

"Ah. Yes Ma'am. Understood." The watcher said, giving a mocking, yet friendly salute.

 

"And one more thing." Zarpedon said.

 

"Yes Colonel Ma'am?" The watcher asked.

 

"I'll need to later inspect that puppet body of yours. Thoroughly. Understood soldier?"

 

"Yes Ma'am! I eagerly await it."

 

"Good. But for now. Let's just get some rest. I think I can't feel my legs."

 

"My bad." The watcher said.


End file.
